Forum:CAF an official usergroup?
Vote Ended Vote ended 3-7. We don't make CAF an official usergroup. Original Vote So I was thinking, what if we made the CAF an official usergroup? Post your ideas, -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:11, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :Addendum: Link to the CAF page -- User:Zau lw/CAF. Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 20:18, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Ok first thing the CAF is not a quasi-military fan club, well maybe G-23 is, but not the other head members. Our purpose is to unite members of Halo fanon under one banner. Also another thing is that we were originally supposed to help, but now we are just trying to add to our ranks so we can do something. --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 22:52, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :Addendum: Purpose, quoted from the recruitment templates: "We are a group of users that edit and write fanon just for the fun of it." Mouse among men 03:39, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Support (3/ sysop) #'Strongest support' like said hban it a good idea CF 21:34, 15 December 2007 (UTC) #'Support' I thought of the idea...so I better support it -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:59, 16 December 2007 (UTC) #'Support' - I don't really see anything wrong with it, though I do think a more Halo-ish name would be better, like "UNSCAF". 02:48, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Oppose (7/3 sysop) #'Strong oppose' - I quite frankly can't understand the premises of the CAF. It appears to be a quasi-military fan club whose purpose I can't discern, and it does not appear to be associated with Halo whatsoever. *shrugs* Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 20:16, 15 December 2007 (UTC) #'Strong Opposition' What function does the CAF perfom? cos its certainly not helping clean up articles, and its not making good Fanon, cos you don't need to be a member of a user group to do that. The majority of site members do that anyway. Also the majority of the CAF are currently inactive. --Ajax 013 20:26, 15 December 2007 (UTC) #As per all else.--Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:43, 16 December 2007 (UTC) #'I oppose too' because of the stated reasons from RelentlessRecusant and Ajax and the fact that it is a user group and not actually true, as such, in the halo universe (and couldn't be anyway because of the praticalities). Sorry: Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com #'Oppose' The purpose is to "edit and write fanon just for the fun of it."? The site was made to write fanon; I just see it as some kind of "find friends" club. Mouse among men 03:39, 22 December 2007 (UTC) #'Oppose' This it not something that they apparently want, besides we can just make a usergroup later.--'H*bad (talk)' 19:17, 15 December 2007 (UTC) #'Oppose' I don't see the reason for it. -- 18:49, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Question Please define CAF's purpose. -- Comments I will probably change my vote, because I think that we change from the CAF being a usergroup to something else being one. Like this could instead be closed and a RFU vote could take place. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 22:17, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Yo know MAM that is probably what we are --SPARTAN-064,Demakhis 05:45, 22 December 2007 (UTC)